Madness
by Key4427
Summary: A new kingdom woke from a deep sleep. A kingdom so disturbed and insane, yet so beautiful. The Fungi kingdom wont leave survivors. A war is coming. And Finn cant save us all. Not even his new, robotic friend. Not even the land of Aaa. This is a mind game. And she is wining. T for drugs, non-explicit violence, swearing and insane people. Based on Infected Mushroom songs.
1. None of this is Real

_"We all go a little mad sometimes."  
__-Norman Bates._

* * *

_-__**This isn't real...**__- Finn sobbed hidden in a dark corner, both eyes swollen and red as the tears rolled down his cheeks. His hat missing and most of his clothes dirty and a little broken. -__**None of this is real...**__- He repeated and looked in front of him. A green curved line was all across the floor, walls and the roof. He looked at the black Straitjacket that he was wearing. _

_-__**I'M NOT CRAZY!**__- Finn screamed, hoping that someone could hear him. -__**LET ME OUT!**__- He stood up and ran all across the padded room. He crashed into a soft wall and bounced to the opposite direction, falling to the ground. -__**JAKE! PLEASE! HELP ME!**__- He screamed as the walls started to close, making the room tighter. -__**SOMEONE! PLEASE LET ME OUT!- **__The walls started to touch both his feet and head. -__**HELP!- **__He screamed a last time before a hand grabbed him by the arm and took hi'm out of the room._

* * *

-Finn! Are you ok?!- A yellow dog screamed as Finn woke up. His breathing very fast and heavy, his body all sweated. Finn still had that image in mind. -Finn, it's ok! You just had a nightmare.- Finn started to calm down.

-Jake, it's the same nightmare every night...- Finn said as he stood up.

-The one were the walls...- Jake asked and Finn nodded. -Man, we should go see PB.-

-Yes. Maybe you're right.- Finn stood up and went to his closet. He grabbed a set of clothes and underwear. -I'm gonna take a shower.-

-Ok.- Jake said. Before going to the shower room, Finn looked to the clock besides his bed. 4:43. He still had some time to sleep before sunrise. But he didn't feel sleepy. He got to the shower room and closed the door behind him. He turned on the shower on hot water and slid out of his sweated pajamas. He finally was nude and stepped into the shower.

-Why am i dreaming this?- He asked to himself as he started to wash.

-_What are you dreaming, hero?_- A male voice was heard. Finn looked outside the shower. There was no one.

-Who is it?!- Finn asked.

-_Just a friend, hero._- He or it said. -_"This isn't real." "None of this is real" "i'm not crazy". You aren't._-

-What do you want?- Finn asked.

_-I'm just warning you. Don't let your sanity be taken away from you._- The voice said. -_Don't let your dreams corrupt you._-

-Show yourself!- Finn said.

-_Are you sure? Because you are showering. And that will look a bit weird_.- The voice said a bit humorous.

-Oh... True...- Finn said. -Thank you for... warning me...?-

-_I'm serious. Stay strong._- The voice said. -_Don't let her play with your mind._- And he didn't said anything else.

-The freak just happened...?- Finn asked to himself. But then realized that the water was getting colder. So he showered himself fast and turned the shower off. He went out and dried himself with a towel. Then he dressed and went outside. His house looked all empty.

He went upstairs and saw his brother asleep.

-_I should go see Marcy._- He though to himself. he went to the main door and stepped outside. He closed the door and started walking. He looked to his right and saw a little bit of light where the Candy Kingdom was.

-Wait a second...- Finn grabbed his backpack and looked for a pair of binoculars. When he found the binoculars, Finn then started to climb up to the top of his house and looked to the Candy Kingdom.

**Fire**

-JAKE! WAKE UP!- Finn started to scream and rushed to the bridge that connected two parts of his house. Finn sprinted to the room where Jake was. -JAKE, THE CANDY KINGDOM IS ON FIRE!-

-Say what?- Jake woke up. -Whats on fire?-

-The candy kingdom!- Finn screamed and Jake jumped on surprise. -Lets go!- Finn and Jake then started to run towards the kingdom, Finn sitting on top of Jake.

* * *

When Finn and Jake arrived, it was a bit late. All of the candy houses, or at least most of them, were in ashes. Half of the kingdom was destroyed and the castle wasn't an exception. Candy-men and women dead or melt away in the streets. And some Fire-candy-men trying to put off the fire.

-What happened here?!- Jake asked.

-Lets go for PB!- He said and Jake started to jump towards the castle, or what it was left of it.

When they got to the main entrance, Jake and Finn started to look for the Princess.

-Finn, who had done this?- Jake asked after some minutes of searching.

-I have no idea.- Finn said. -Have we checked the basement?-

-No.- Jake said and went downstairs. The basement was left untouched.

-Princess!- Finn screamed. Nothing.

-Peebles!- Jake screamed. And then some coughing was heard.

-Over... here!- A weak female voice was heard. Finn and Jake rushed towards the voice and saw something terrible.

-Oh my Glob, PB!- Finn screamed as he witnessed PB's left leg, beneath her knee, being crushed by a large rock. He jumped where she was and tried to lift the rock. Jake helped and both made it. Bonnibel managed to slid out and Finn and Jake left the rock away.

-What happened!?- Jake asked.

-No time... Take me... to a doctor...- Bonnibel said weakly and Jake grew big and lifted her carefully, making his fur get wet by her pink blood. Finn managed to get on his brother's big shoulder and the went rushing to somewhere safe in the kingdom.

* * *

When the trio arrived to the only hospital that wasn't consumed by the flames, the princess was immediately send to E.R. Finn and Jake following her. But when they arrived to the room, the doctors didn't let them in. So they had to stay outside and wait.

-Jake, we should call Marcy and tell her to come.- Finn said.

-Do you have her phone?- Jake asked. Finn sat on a chair and took his backpack. He opened it and started to look for his weird looking phone. When he found it, he looked trough the list of names and found "Marcy". He clicked on it and put the phone near his ear.

-_Hallow?_- Marceline asked.

-Marcy. It's Finn. Come to the main hospital in the Candy Kingdom.- He said.

-_What happened?_- Marcy said worried. -_Never mind. I'm coming._- And she hung up.

-She's on her way.- Finn said.

* * *

Half hour later, Marceline was there. She asked what happened, but the guys couldn't gave her a good explanation.

-Finn had a nightmare and woke up, but then later he came screaming that the kingdom was on fire and we came and saw PB being crushed and we took her here.- Jake explained.

-Oh, glob. And how's she?- Marcy asked, very worried and paler than before, if it's possible.

-We don't know.- Finn said. -Her leg was... Just crushed.- He said and remembered the scene.

-Mister Finn. Mister Jake.- A pancake nurse said, getting out of the room in front of them. The trio looked to the nurse.

-How's she?- Marceline asked rapidly. Jake looked at her. Both Jake and Finn knew that PB was Marcy's best female friend and how important is to her. Almost like a sister.

-The princess is stable, but her leg is partially crushed.- The nurse said. -I don't know if her-

-Shut up, is she gonna make it!?- Marceline asked

-She wont die.- The nurse said scared. -But we could amputate the leg if it's really necessary.-

-Marceline, calm down.- Finn said and grabbed her by the shoulders.

-Can we see her?- Jake asked.

-She isn't ready for it. Also, she's asleep.- The nurse said. -In two days you can come.- Marcy sat down besides Finn. The nurse left.

-I'm going to kill the one that made this to Bonnie...- She muttered to herself.

-Marcy, calm down.- Finn said. -Maybe it was an accident.-

-An accident?- Marcy said. -How can that be an accident?-

-One day I almost cut my hand off.- Jake said. -And it was an accident.- Marcy looked down.

-I just hope that she's ok...- Marcy said.

-We all hope so.- Jake said.

But they were so naive.


	2. Illuminaughty

Two days have passed since the fall of the Candy Kingdom. The news spread across Ooo fast, but that wasn't the only bad new. In a time-lapse of two days, other three kingdoms had fallen.

The Cloud Kingdom had became rain and then nothing; The Ice Kingdom was almost the new Water Kingdom -poor little penguins had to leave Ooo and go north on the planet-, but the Ice King survived. Finally, the Fire Kingdom. The one with the most powerful warriors and weapons was the most destroyed. A bunch survived, but just to tell the bad new to the new Fire Queen. She was mad. Furious. Even the ones that survived were scared when they saw her like this.

Who's sick and distorted idea was this!? Murdering hundreds of innocent people could only be an idea from a twisted mind. A very sick and twisted mind.

The notice was given imminently to the kings and queens, princesses and princes, from the other kingdoms. All Ooo knew that something serious was happening.

* * *

-Princess, you have visits.- A soft voice said. The Princess Bubblegum looked at the door and her friends came: The hero and his dog, a vampire and an old wizard -he wasn't a friend, but someone nice to be with (When he wasn't kidnapping a princess)- and the new Fire Queen was also with them.

-Hi, Bonnie.- The vampire said. -Looking better.- She lied. Her pinkness turned into a pink-gray shade. Her left leg inside a cast and her right arm bandaged.

She, honestly, looked like sh*t.

-Thanks.- She said and smiled. -Hi guys.-

-Hello, princess.- Both Finn and Jake said at the same time, Finn leaving a bouquet of roses in a jar. -How ya fellin?- Jake asked.

-Well... Bad.- She said and made a frown that suddenly became a smile. -But the docs said that they won't cut my leg off.-

-When you will be able to walk?- The Ice King said.

-I don't know, Simon.- The princess said. -And thanks for coming too.- The Ice King giggled and blushed. The princess grabbed Marceline by an arm and dragged her closer. -The heck is he doing here?- She whispered. The princess wasn't bothered by his presence, but the thoughts that he had kidnapped her a lot of times were the ones that bother her.

-He knew that you were hurt, so he begged us to invite him.- The vampire whispered back. The princess released the vampire and she just flew around.

-Did you heard the news?- The Fire Queen asked.

-Who hasn't?- The princess asked with sarcasm. The Fire Queen flamed a bit harder. -I'm really sorry about your lost, Blaze.- She calmed down and tried not to magma over. (Cry, if you didn't knew.)

-Who had done this?- Finn asked.

-We all want to know.- The Ice King said. -Even Gunther wants to know.-

-Where's he?- Jake asked. The Ice King's signature was having a penguin near him.

-With the others.- The Ice King said. -Looking for a place to stay while my kingdom is rebuild.-

-How its possible to rebuild an icy kingdom?- Marceline asked.

-MAAAAAGIC!- The Ice King said and moved his fingers, making little snowflakes appear. Marceline palmed her face.

-Ok...- Jake tried to not laugh. -Still, we need to find out who did this.-

-But Jake, we don't have any clue to start investigating.- Finn said. And in cue, a nurse came in. The little cupcake carried with her a box, not bigger than Finn's head. The nurse walked to the broken princess and gave the package to her.

-For you, princess.- The princess grabbed the box and inspected it. It was black. It had a green ribbon on top, that looked that was made with leaves. But it didn't felt like it. It was squishy and soft. The princess opened the package, taking the ribbon away for further experimentation, and opened the box. There was a letter. She grabbed it and saw that it were another one under the first. She grabbed the second one and saw, under the two letters, another box, but tinier.

-What does the letter has?- Jake asked. He grabbed the letter and read out loud.

-"Come, come, my dear friend. To a room than can't be in.  
Once inside, you will feel the end. But outside, impossible appears to be in.  
The name weird is, but the first half, with push rhymes and a veggie is."- Jake finished reading. -And that's it.-

-Its a riddle.- The Fire Queen said.

-Ohh, a riddle. I love them.- The Ice King said.

-You suck at them, Simon.- Marceline said, and the king growled.

-And the other one?- Finn asked. The princess started to read.

-"A land were people lived once existed. A land ruled by a Manarch, in love with another.  
The Queen, in jealousy and with a mind very twisted, made the Monarch face his doam in a bloody way like no other.  
He wasn't a Manarch, but something very close. And the body-s whereabouts? No one knows."- The princess finished.

-Both are riddles.- She said and grabbed the tinier box. Inside was a map of Ooo with four X's in the place were the four kingdoms, now destroyed, should be. The princess didn't noticed, but Finn grabbed the second letter.

-Monarch and doom are bad written.- Finn said.

-A monarch is a king?- Jake asked.

-Yes. But why its written Monarch instead of King?- Finn asked. Then something connected on the princess mind.

-A king faced his doom... King and doom... King-doom... A kingdom!- She said excited. The other ones thought and finally realized that it was the answer.

-And the other one?- The Fire Queen asked.

-A room... A veggie that rhymes with push?- The Ice King thought.

-I know a lot of vegetables, but one that its first half rhymes with Push?- The princess said.

-Push... Push and room...- The Ice King repeated, using the same way that the princess used in the other riddle. -A Pushroom... A...- And he realized. -A mushroom!-

-A mush... Hey, it is a mushroom!- The princess said.

-Mushroom Kingdom?- Finn asked. -That kingdom isn't that violent.-

-Same here.- Jake said.

-But a mushroom isn't a vegetable. Its a fungus.- The princess said.

-So... Fungus Kingdom?- The Ice King said. -I never heard from it.-

-We can search it.- Marceline said and the Ice King nodded. -Unless its underground, then we cannot.-

-We need a plan.- Finn said. -If you guys find this kingdom, what we'll do next? We cant just knock on the door.-

-Or maybe we can.- The princess said. -But right now, we need to focus on finding this kingdom.

-Simon, tomorrow we'll begin to search.- Marceline said. The Ice King nodded and Marceline left. Simon stood there a few awkward seconds and left too.

-Okay. You guys...- The princess thought. -I need some stuff from my underground lab.-

-Make a list and we'll search them.- Jake said.

-Blaze, if this Fungi Kingdom attacks again, we need you to be the security.- The Fire Queen nodded.

-I'll search for weapons and stuff.- She said and left. The princess grabbed a pen and a paper from the table besides her and wrote a list. She finally gace the list to the hero and he left, followed by his dog.

It was going to be a looong week.


	3. Sorry

**Sorry for the delay, guys! But the school and exams and projects and blah! All this builds up as a mountain. A chapter will not be published until February, I think. Im so, so, soooooo sorry.**

**The next chapter will be awesome, ok? Yay!**


	4. Cities Of The Future

One day had passed since the heroes and company visited the fallen princess. One day passed and the searched started. Marceline and the Ice King found nothing until now. The Fire Queen had rebuilt some of her kingdom, trying her best to make a better armory than before. Finn and Jake had been searching on ground for a clue or something.

And speaking of which, Finn and Jake walked across the forest, looking for something or anything that could take them to this "Fungi Kingdom". Finn thought that, being able to destroy 4 kingdoms until now, they should be very dangerous. Jake was also afraid, but they need to find this kingdom.

-Yo Finn, we haven't passed trough here yet?- Jake asked, seeing a familiar tree. -I saw this tree when we started walking.-

-Dude, all the trees are the same.- Finn said. They were walking for 30 minutes now and both were a little tired. -You are just making an excuse to turn back.-

-Yeah, man. I'm tired!- Jake said. -We haven't found anything.- Then Jake stopped and started to sniff the grass. -And i smell nothing.-

-Dude, maybe they are underground.- Finn said.

-Maybe, maybe not.- Jake said and sat on the grass. -But i want to take a break.- Finn stood looking at Jake. He was a little tired too, but he needs to find this kingdom. Finn sighed.

-Ok. Only 15 minutes.- He said. Jake laid on the grass and closed his eyes. Finn started to wander around the area, never losing Jake from eye sight. He looked up, the clouds making shapeless figures. He looked ahead, there were tons of trees. One slightly tilted from the others and with a hole on it. He looked down, the grass moved with the wind. He looked ahead and walked to that tilted tree.

To be precise, it was tilted 35 degrees. Finn knocked the tree, it was hollow. He looked at the hole inside of it, a little empty nest was there. He grabbed the nest, took it and threw it away. Finn walked away from the tree towards Jake. Finn gave him a soft kick.

-Yo, wake up.- He said kicking him another time.

-Nghhh...- Finn rolled him over with his foot. -Why...?-

-I need you to move a tree.- Finn felt something weird about that tree. Why should it be tilted? He needed to be extremely curious in this quest. He needed to question everything.

-Ok. Which one?- Jake asked slowly standing up. Finn pointed the tilted tree. -Ok.- Jake grew until being two times the size of Finn. Jake walked to the tree and grabbed it and pulled the tree. It resisted.

-Its stuck?- Finn asked.

-No. It has large roots.- Jake said and pulled again. No result. Jake grew a little more and pulled the tree again, now more fiercely. The tree started to move upward slowly. The roots started to come out, with a large chunk of the earth. The tree's roots were huge. There still was a lot more on the earth.

-Dang it, its a big tree.- Finn said and looked at the hole in the ground. The roots keep going in the earth. Jake grabbed the roots, getting some splinters on him, and kept on pulling. The roots finally gave up and showed the end of the tree, tying up a metallic plate. Both Jake and Finn were stunned by this.

-A... hatch?- Finn asked. He looked down at the hole and saw a circular hole leading to darkness. Jake tied the roots on the tilted tree and out it besides the hole. Jake shrunk and made the stitches came out of his body thanks to his stretching powers.

-Duuude, how did you know that tree had this?- Jake asked and walked to the hole.

-It was tilted. There are no tilted trees in this area.- He said and took a flashlight from his backpack. Finn slid to the hole, revealing that it had an opening of a meter. Jake grabbed Finn by the waist and Finn jumped to the hole. It didn't took too long for Finn to touch the ground. Finn untied his brother arm and Jake jumped to the ground. It was metallic. Finn moved around the flashlight and saw that there was a double door. Finn and Jake walked to the door and Jake opened. The left part was stuck, but the right one opened like a charm.

-Dude, what is that?- Jake looked at the circular platform. Both Jake and Finn stepped on the platform.

This platform was like a cylinder, but with an opening and it had a panel in the back. There were 2 red buttons: one with an arrow pointing up and one pointing down. Finn pressed the one pointing down. There was a sound. Like when BMO loads up a game. The platform slowly started to move down. Jake hugged Finn.

-Dude, this is an elevator!- Jake said a little freaked out.

-I know.- The elevator started to speed up.

-This place should have electricity or something.- Finn said. Jake nodded. After 2 full minutes of falling, the elevator started to slow down. Finn and Jake stopped the hug as the elevator showed a hallway. It stopped.

-Dude, should we go?- Jake asked. Finn pointed ahead with the flashlight and walked, followed by Jake.

Finn steps echoed across the room. The walls were made of metallic squares, many rusty. And then a double door like the last one.

-Jake, please.- Finn pointed at the double door. Jake grew his hands and opened the double door easily. Finn entered the room and saw a big container with a rusty, metallic door. At the right there was a panel with the numbers 1 to 0 and the letters A, B and C. To the left was the number 111. He looked at his right and saw a lot of containers, all looking the same.

The containers were like 3 meters wide, 7 depth and 3 tall. Finn tried to open the door, but it was locked. The moment Finn took his hand away, the container's weight made itself to unhook from the ceiling and fell into another container. The process repeated itself 7 more times, making the crashes to echo in the room.

-Dude, there are a ton of them...- Jake said looking down the rail. Jake stopped looking down because he was getting a little dizzy from the height. He walked backwards and stopped at the door. He looked to his left and saw a poster.

-Dude, check this out...- Finn and Jake looked at the poster.

**GIMMIC LABS. AC. -RELAXATION CHAMBERS-**

**.-Cryo-sleep, as the owner says, is the human mode to be into an induced coma, without the aging process-.**

**LOCATION SYSTEM: Z-AXIS: 10 - Y-AXIS: 10 - X-AXIS: 10**

**TOTAL OF CHAMBERS: 1000 ( #000 - #999 )**

**TOTAL OF TEST SUBJECTS: 1000**

**TIME REMAINING: 00:00:00**

-Duuuude... This is awesome...- Jake said.

-So... there is people in this... rooms?- Finn said, astonished. -Sleeping People?-

-I guess so...- Jake said. He walked to the end of the rail. -We should search for one open or something.-

-But did you saw that these rooms have a password?- Finn said, remembering the panel. -It wont be easy.-

-I can break the door down.- Jake said.

-But what if something goes wrong?- Finn said. -We need to investigate first. We can take BMO here to... i dunno... Hack the door or something.-

-Ok.- Jake said. -Lets check this rooms.- And with that, Jake started to check the first floor. Finn found a staircase to the next floor, so he walked downstairs and searched for an open door.

* * *

After 19 minutes of searching, the result being all of them locked, Finn founded the room 632 -in the 6th row, at the 3rd level, 2nd column- which it had written in its door 248-B with a blue liquid. Finn looked besides at the right the door, where the panel was. He instantly knew it.

-Jake!- Finn screamed. -I found a door with a password!-

-Where!?- Jake's echoed voice screamed back.

-632!- Finn screamed. As he listened to his brother's steps, he pushed the buttons 2, 4, 8 and B in order. The door moved back a little, as some air went into the room. The room was pressurized. It finally opened itself a little. Jake appeared besides Finn.

-Should we enter?- Finn asked.

-Yeah, lets do this!- Jake said exited. He grabbed the hatch and pushed the door back.

The room was a little dark, with a shade of blue. A little hallway was inside, about a meter and half. At the end Finn and Jake saw a little desktop with a broken lamp and a chair. Finn entered the room, lighting on the flashlight. He passed the hallway and saw a bed with a sleeping human on it inside a blue glowing, crystal dome.

* * *

**Well... another chapter. I'm sorry for being late. But it was worth it. :)**

**Imagine the inner room as a the Relaxation Chamber of Portal 2. look for it on Google.**


	5. Virtual Voyage

Finn stood there. His breathing stopped seconds ago. His eyes were popping out its holes. His body shivered and his legs were trembling.

Jake stood besides him. Jake was as surprised as Finn. He walked slowly towards the sleeping human and put his hand on the little dome.

-Finn, am i dreaming?- Jake asked.

-I... I dunno...- Finn tried to walk towards the human, but something was stopping him. It may be fear, or surprise. Whatever it was, Finn just couldn't move.

-Can we wake him up?- Jake asked and started to look around. Finn snapped out of his trance and finally walked to the human.

He was covered by the bed sheets, but you can see a white clothing. His skin was white, but with a little color. Like Finn. His hair was a mess. It looked like he never knew the existence of a comb.

-Finn, come here.- Jake said besides the bed looking at the wall. Finn walked around the bed and a screen.

**GIMMIC LABS. AC. -RELAXATION CHAMBER NO. 632-**

**NAME: Christian Macks**

**AGE: 25**

**BIRTH: Unknown**

**TIME ON CRYO-SLEEP: 8,760,029:59:13**

Finn gasped quietly. Eight million hours.

-We need to wake him up.- Finn said.

-Im one step ahead on you.- Jake pointed a red button under the screen. The button had written on it "Stop Cryo-Sleep"

-Push it.- Finn said.

-Are you sure, Finn?- Jake asked a bit worried. -Think of what will happen.-

-I did.- Finn said. -Now push it.-

Jake looked at the button. He slowly moves his hand to the button. He touched the button and pressed it. The button started to glow, as the dome started to move upwards, until it stopped once it touched the ceiling.

-Lets take him somewhere.- Finn said. -Take him.-

Jake lifted the human carefully and walked to the door, followed by Finn.

They didn't noticed, but the clock stopped.

**8,760,030:00:03**

* * *

Finn and Jake walked through the woods, with the sleeping Christian on Jake's back. After taking him out of the Gimmic Labs, they started to think about where to drop him. Finn said that they should leave him on their treehouse, bet there is no space. Jake said that they should leave him on the Candy Kingdom, but the idea was rejected because the kingdom is destroyed. They both decided to drop him on Marceline's house, since its the nearest place.

-Hey Finn, are you done?- Jake asked. After leaving the labs, Finn took his calculator to see how much days are 8,760,030 hours.

-Look, if one day has 24 hours and a year has 365 days, then...- Finn made the math, even though he's bad on it. -One thousand years.-

-Whoa, this dude has been sleeping for a millennium?- Jake said astonished.

-In Cryo-Sleep you don't age, so its possible.- Finn said remembering the poster on the labs.

-He's as old as Marceline.- Jake said.

-Yes, thats what I thought.- Finn said. He put he calculator inside his backpack and kept on walking.

Finn and Jake were walking in the grasslands. The sun was setting, so they knew that Marceline will start to look after the Mushroom Kingdom. Finn was sitting on Jake, with the human still asleep.

-I think we are near.- Jake said. -I can smell something.- He sniffed the air, searching the source. He turned right and kept walking.

-There is it!- Finn said as he watched a hole in the ground. Jake slowly sprinted towards the hole, since he was walking almost 5 hours nonstop. They finally arrived to the cold cave and Marceline's house. Finn jumped from his brother and knocked on the door 3 times.

And they waited.

And waited.

And waited.

And then, a just-woken-up Marceline with a pajama attire opened the door.

-I was sleeping, Finn.- She said a little grumpy.

-Marcy, sorry. But we have something serious on Jake's back.- Finn said. Before Marceline could say anything, Jake shrunk a little and took the human on his arms. Marceline's eyes opened wide as she watched the human. She moved from the door, so Finn and Jake entered the house.

-Drop him in the couch.- She said. Since she was having more guests than usual, the couch was now softer. Finn and Jake laid the human on the couch.

-How did you found him?- Marceline asked.

-In a cave. He was on Cryo-Sleep for one thousand years.- Finn said.

-He has 25 and his name is Christian.- Jake said.

-How do you know that?- Marceline asked. Finn and Jake sat on the table in front of the couch.

-There was a screen that showed it.- Jake said. She floated and tried to drink all this new information.

-Sleeping for one thousand years...- Marceline repeated for herself. -He's older than me...-

-Seriously?- Jake asked.

-He's 25, I'm 22.- she said.

-And both lived for one thousand years.- Finn said. -Weird coincidences.-

-Marcy, can you take care of him until he wakes up?- Finn asked. -There is no room on the treehouse and the Candy Kingdom is destroyed.-

-Ummm... I think so...- She said.

-Thank you.- Jake said and sighed. -Do you have something to drink?-

-Yeah. Wait.- Marceline floated to the fridge and opened. She took two bottles of grape juice and one of tomato juice. She closed the fridge and floated to the living room. She gave the grape juice to Finn and Jake. The three drank.

-Where did you found him?- Marceline asked, looking at the human.

-In a cave. It looked like an underground base or something.- Jake said.

-The place was filled with containers with people on it. All in Cryo-Sleep.-

-Cryo-Sleep?- Marceline asked. -I haven't heard from that since the Mushroom war.- She said and remembered some stuff.

-The place was called Gimmic Labs or something.- Finn said those words. Suddenly, Marceline mind was covered with a single memory.

_"Sleep forever. Live forever! Cryo-Sleep labs! Brought for you by Gimmic Laboratories!"_

_-Those places are a fraud, governed by a greedy man with no intentions of surviving this apocalypse.- Simon said with young Marceline grabbing his hand walking trough a destroyed city. -In those labs you go to sleep, using money you don't have and wasting your life in nothing.-_

_-But why you go there to sleep? If you can sleep in your house or something.- Marceline said, holding a poster about the Gimmic Labs._

_-I know, right. But this Gimmic's scientists give fake cover.- Simon said and grabbed the poster from Marceline's hand. He broke the poster and threw it somewhere. Marceline smiled and kept on walking._

-Yo, Marcie.- Finn said, snapping Marceline out if her trance.

-Oh, sorry. I was thinking.- She said and shook her head.

-Ok... Should we leave?- Jake whispered to Finn.

-Umm... Yeah.- Finn whispered back. -Marcy, we're gonna leave.-

-Ok. I'll keep an eye out for this... Ummm...- She pointed the sleeping guy.

-Christian.- Finn said.

-Chris. Ok.- She said. Jake and Finn walked through the door and left the cave.

-Jeez, its the second day and we just found another human.- Marceline said to herself. She floated around and decided to go to her room to see a movie.


	6. Tasty Mushroom

Marceline woke up. She fell asleep after or during the movie Heat Signature. She thought that today she will skip the search of the Fungi Kingdom, since she has a new guest. She thought of it for a minute.

Finn isn't alone. He was never alone. There was a human sleeping all this time with him. Marceline felt a warm feeling of Finn not being the only one.

After a smile and a sigh, she floated out of her bed and went to the living room.

After floating downstairs, she looked at the couch and saw nothing.

There was no one.

She felt a cold chill through her spine. How she missed that? She lowered herself until she touched the ground.

And then a sound. A light enough sound that only her vampire ears could hear. Marceline turned around and met a fast fist going, and missing, towards her face. She grabbed the fist with her right and, without looking at her companion, threw her other hand in a fist. One quick hand grabbed her arm, twisted it and the position made her feel like he was breaking it. A leg kicked hard her knees and she fell to the ground, with the weight of her enemy on top of her. The right side of her face on the floor, her back being pressed against a, what she could feel, knee, both arms at nothing to break. She opened her left eye and looked at her companion.

His black short hair in all directions, his green eyes looking deeply into her, and he had a look that said: "Im not even trying." Her breathing got harder, and the position made her unable to get a full amount of oxygen. Even though that she doesn't need it at all, her inner organs do need oxygen, so she was now seeing blurry.

-Where am I?- He said calmly but directly. -Answer me or ill break your arms.- Marceline had a moment of fear. Breaking her arms will be useless, since she will recover. But the pain will be unbearable.

-T-The l-l-lan-nd of O-ooo.- She said quietly, breathing hardly.

-What the hell is that?- He said and pressed Marceline's arms tighter making Marceline to moan in pain. She shut tight her eyes. -Where the fuck am I!?-

-Y-you... S-slep-t... O-one t-thous-sand... Y-years...- Marceline tried to say, her eyes watering from the pain. -T-there... W-was... A war..!- She said a little more loud as her arms bent a little but didn't broke. How is even possible to bend a vampire's arms?

She heard nothing. He didn't complained, he didn't broke her arms, he didn't moved. She opened her left eye and saw that he had a surprised face. And then he took his knee from her back as he loosen up his grasp, her arms going back to normal. She tried hard not to cry, but only one tear fell to the ground.

-What war?- He asked mote softly. -When? What happened after it?-

-A nuclear... A nuclear war happened.- She said biting her lower lip. -In the 2023.-

She waited for an answer. Her arms hurt badly, her flushed face hurting from being pressed against the floor, her chest and breasts too. All her torso and back hurted. She just wanted him to leave.

-And... What happened next...?- He asked a little reluctant.

-You may want to go outside... And see by yourself...- She said hoping he will go.

And he did.

He ran onto the door and ran to the outside.

Marceline laid there. She couldn't move. She could finally breathe properly. The cold wind on her face made her feel a little better. But her arms were still in pain. So as her chest and back. She tried to stand up, but failed. She floated, but the sudden change of altitude made her dizzy. She just laid there. She floated slowly and softly to the couch and laid in there.

She didn't noticed, but as soon as her head touched the couch, she fainted.

* * *

Her leg was getting better at a moderate speed. She felt a chill wind going into the room. Bubblegum reached a broom stick and closed the window. She left the broom on the little bed stand besides her.

After being in the hospital for four days, five actually since its past 12, she asked to bring her some stuff, mostly things from her lab.

Right now she is inspecting the material of the package she received days ago.

She put a sample on a little tray with a liquid. Nothing happened. She reached a paper and a pen.

Test on water: only got wet.

She put the paper and the pen away. She had made several tests on the ribbon. And, quoting the princess, "It's a squishy and soft material, maybe organic. It also has a smell of nature. Like going out into the woods."

She grabbed another piece of the ribbon. Can you eat it? She thought. She looked at her little colorful people. A purple was laying under the lamp, having a sunbath. A green one was inside the little house she made. An orange one was fixing the harden. She gave the orange one the little piece of the ribbon. He looked at it and then at her maker.

-Eat it.- She said softly. The orange man ate it quickly. Nothing happened. She waited.

Waited for a minute.

Waited for five minutes.

And then the orange man started to act strange.

Bubblegum looked at the orange man. He was walking in circles saying incomprehensible words. His eyes got a little bigger and his pupil was fully dilated. She grabbed the paper and pen and wrote it down. Then the orange man started to run, catching the attention of the other two men. The purple one went to the orange one. He spoke to the orange in its language. The orange man started to scream. The purple man smacked him in the face and tried to calm him down. The orange man grabbed him by the neck.

The green man ran to help the purple one by knocking out the orange one. The purple man choked a little and walked towards the princess. She looked in surprise when the purple man explained that the orange one started to hallucinate.

She wrote it down.


	7. BP Empire

_The darkness around her was peaceful. Her moves only made a slight change on this black environment. Her pale arms moving softly, floating in nothing. A sudden headache appeared. Then it converted itself into a migraine. She opened her eyes, looking onto the black infinite. Lights started to appear. Green lights. Dark lights. Making the room a dark green dot in the infinity. A psychedelic room. Her movements were soft, her breathing regular and quiet. She moved a hand upwards. And touched herself. Looking into a mirror. Looking at someone else, but looking at herself._

_Her clothes full of a crimson liquid, so as her hair. A meat dress still bleeding. Her green eyes looking in a deathly way to herself. She whispered softly. Her lips moved but never gave a louder sound more than her name._

_-Marceline...- She said. -Marceline...- She repeated. -Marceline...- She repeated and repeated and repeated._

_It became a bother. It became an annoyance. It became a pain. She repeated her name. And so it grew her annoyance. She tried to tell her to shut up, but no sound appeared from her mouth. She whispered her name, she screamed. She whispered her name, she beg._

_And then she fell._

The ground was hard. It was short fall from the couch to the ground, but it did hurt a little on her nose. Marceline looked up. It was just a dream. A very real and scary dream.

Marceline sat on the couch, the pain was now nothing to worry about. But Marceline had something to worry about.

Its the first time in years that she falls to the ground after a nightmare. It may sound stupid or something like that, but whenever she had a nightmare, she just woke up. Not fall.

-Damn, what is happening...?- She said to herself, putting both hands in her face. She thought about everything that happened since the fire. Fungi Kingdom, other 3 kingdoms destroyed, a human, he just escaped. Marceline's head hurt a little. She tried to ignore it.

-I need to find him.- She said to herself. She floated to the main door and opened it. After closing it, she flew towards Finn and Jake house, hoping that the heroes will help her.

* * *

The goblin guards were in the wall of its kingdom, looking out for everything unusual. After the fall of the other 4 kingdoms, every other one upgraded its security. This one wasn't an exception.

The goblin kingdom slept in peace. The guards taking care of the inhabitants.

-Hey, Jevin.- One guard said to the one in his left.

-Yes?- He replied.

-Do you think that the Card War from yesterday was fair?- He asked since yesterday there was a tournament of the game.

-Nah. Xintro should have won.- He said. -Or at least it should end up in a tie or som- Suddenly, a fast arrow pierced his skull. The goblin beside him looked in terror at his friend that fell to the ground. Before he could scream, he turned at his right, looking outside the wall, only to see an arrow going though his eye, killing him in a second.

The arrows kept on going, killing all or most of the guards. The alarm went off. Suddenly, mushroom-like creatures threw ropes with a hook over the wall, and they started to climb. They started to trow potions at the houses that, after breaking, blew up, making the houses catch on fire. The mushrooms were agile. Their movements were fast. If a innocent goblin ran, they will pursuit them and, in a fast movement, decapitate him.

A group of 5 mushrooms ran towards the wooden door that opened the entrance to the Goblin Kingdom. When the door fell to the ground, the army of mushrooms ran to the kingdom. Thousands of colored mushrooms with glowing armor ran, ready to kill anything or anyone. The Queen then appeared. Her armor had green parts, shoulders, knees and chest, and it covered the most of her body. She didn't looked like a mushroom at all. In fact, she looked...

Human.

Arms and legs from a human. A red and short human hair. And two green human eyes that reflected the insanity of her twisted mind. She weld an green emerald sword, leading herself towards the castle were the king is.

Another kingdom in the list.

* * *

Marceline flew towards the treehouse, thinking of where did Christian went. He was all alone, in a land that he doesn't know. Damn, she felt bad. She made him leave. But well, he needed to know.

Marceline found the treehouse. Deciding on not to scare the guys, she went and knocked on the door. She waited a few seconds before a bloodied Jake opened the door. Marceline went paler as she saw Jake with blood stains all over him.

And then she heard a "Click" followed by a flash. She looked behind Jake and saw Finn holding BMO in camera mode. Besides Finn and BMO stood a giggling Christian.

And then everybody, but Marcie, started to laugh.

Jake dropped to the floor. Finn and BMO tried not to by holding themselves into a wall. Christian laughed without losing balance. And Marceline stood there, looking at the three, realizing that it was all a prank. She got mad, but tried to calm down since the presence of Christian made her feel... weird.

-Can you guys shut up?- She said annoyed.

-No.- Finn said and kept on laughing. Marceline floated towards Christian. He suddenly shut up and looked at her.

-What are you doing here?- Marceline said, crossing her arms. She gave him a death stare.

-Ummm...- He tried to find the words while stepping back. -I... I-It was their idea... I-I just...-

-Why are you blabbering!?- She screamed, very angry to him specifically. Since he tried to break her arms, she didn't liked him at all. -Speak properly, idiot!- He took other steps back, before reaching the wall.

She studied his look. He still had the white shirt and pants, but now he had glasses. Where did he took them? She didn't knew.

-I'm sorry... Is just that... Sorry I tried to break your arms.- He said and his eyes moved to her neck, seeing her vampire bite. -Miss...-

-Marceline, The Vampire Queen.- She said flatly. Christian opened his eyes wide.

-Vampire Queen?- He said, a little confused. -That explains your pale skin, the vampire bite and the floating.-

-Umm... guys.- Finn said. Both Marceline and Christian turned to Finn and Jake, these two with eyes wide open.

-What?- Marceline asked annoyed.

-Umm... he tried to break your arms?- Finn asked. Marceline nodded.

-Hey, in my defense, I- Christian tried to speak, but then Marceline screamed.

-SHUT UP!- Everyone in the house looked at Marceline. She was MAD at Christian.

-Hey, im sorry. I was scared and confused and stuff.- He said calmly, like the scream never happened. -I acted automatically.-

-But you almost break my arms! I may be a vampire, but that doesn't means i can't feel pain!- She said floating just inches from his face.

-I never said you didn't. And that's the point. Create pain to get answers.- He said. -Still, I apologize from my violent reaction.- He tried to sound classy and stuff.

-Now you are talking stupid.- Marceline said.

-I'm not. I just tried to be friendly.- He replied a bit louder.

-Well, from our last meeting, you didn't looked friendly at all!- Marceline said.

-SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!- Little BMO screamed. -JUST BE QUIET!- And then he covered his mouth.

An awkward silence appeared.

The silence lasted at least a minute.

-Ok... I forgive you...- Marceline broke the silence. Christian looked at her. Marceline's long hair covered her eyes. She wasn't looking at him anyways.

-Ok. I accept that.- He said and extended a hand. -Peace?- Marceline looked at his open hand. Without looking him, accepted the handshake. -Cool.-


	8. Where Do I Belong

Marceline floated over the room, crossing both her legs and arms with her eyes closed. Finn and Jake were sitting on the couch, thinking on what to do. Christian was in the kitchen, making dinner for the others. Spaghetti. After the prank they did on Marceline, the four went to the upper part of the house to have dinner. Marceline was still mad at Christian, so she tried to ignore him or make a bad comment for him. Christian just studied her.

-So... Where are you from, Chris?- Finn asked.

-I come from San Francisco. A state of the U.S.A. before World War Three.- He said. Finn and Jake made a confused face, since San Francisco or U.S.A. wasn't a normal thing to hear. Marceline started to remember when San Francisco was a rubble of rocks and fallen buildings.

-How was Ooo before the Mushroom War?- Jake asked. Christian walked to the living room with 3 plates with spaghetti. He put them on the table and sat on a couch.

-It was nice.- He said. -There were continents with countries with states and a lot of cities and... Dunno...- He remembered all. And then a sad frown appeared on his face. Marceline opened one eye just to look at him. -But well... I cant go back. Tell me how is this Land of Ooo.-

-Oh, ummm... Its ruled by different kingdoms in all directions.- Jake said.

-Right now we are in a type of battle with the Fungi Kingdom.- Finn said.

-A battle?- Chris asked, jumping slightly from his seat.

-This kingdom had destroyed other 4 kingdoms.- Finn said sadly.

-But we, Finn and Jake, are the heroes of Ooo. We will stop them!- Jake said raising a fist to the air. Then he lowered the fist towards the plate and the other hand to the fork and started to eat. Finn looked at the meal and ate too.

-Marceline, want some dinner?- Chris asked.

-No.- She said flatly and kept on flying. Chris looked at her for a second and then he looked around the house.

-Why you don't eat it?- Finn asked with some food in his mouth.

-I don't need it.- He replied. Marceline opened both eyes, just a little bit.

-You don't need it?- Finn asked.

-Yep.- He said. -It would be a waste of food if i ate it.-

-Nonsense.- Jake said with a mouthful of spaghetti. He swallowed before talking again. -Eaten food isn't wasted food.-

-But i really don't need to eat.- He said. -Lemme tell ya my history.-

-Go ahead.- Finn said.

-Okay.- Jake said and wiped some sauce out of his mouth.

-Whatever...- Marceline said indifferent. She actually did wanted to hear his tale or whatever, but her pride didn't let her say it out loud.

-Okay... Lets go back to... The year 1995...- He said remembering his life. -In October 17th on that year i was born. The doctors detected on me a deathly disease. I lived with it for 9 years. On May 2nd of 2004 i collapsed and almost died. I lived bonded to a machine for 4 years. On August 28th of 2008, I got a chance for a new life. On November 4th of 2015 i got a robotic prosthetics all over my body. Both lungs, the pancreas, part of the brain, a leg and an arm. I got stuck at the age of 25. 10 years later, the World War 3 was at nothing to explode. Underground laboratories were made. I got a ticket. I got in my capsule in October 18 of 2020. I slept for 2 years before waking up for my full body copy. All my body, even my mind, was moved to a mechanical body. I was full robot. I then got back to sleep and, after 1000 years, i woke up.-

The silence appeared.

Finn and Jake were left with their jaws dropped. Marceline was looking at him sitting on the floor now sitting with her legs close to her chest and her arms around them. BMO fell asleep.

And the silence was still there.

-So... You aren't human?- Finn asked.

-I am as human as you are.- He replied.

-But you are a computer.- Jake said.

-I am that too.- He replied.

-So... You cant die?- Marceline asked.

-I can die.- Christian said. -When my battery runs over. And that will happen in 800 years. I used to have 1000, but while sleep, i used only 200.-

-Another coincidence.- Jake said. -You and Marcie will live for a long time.- Marceline heard that and didn't liked the idea.

-Living forever with this idiot? No thanks.- Marceline said, crossing her arms again.

-Im not that bad.- He said. -But i am somewhat bad.-

-We are all a little bad sometimes.- Finn said.

-Yeah...- Christian said. He inspected more the house.

-What about the glasses?- Marceline asked. -When you woke up you didn't had 'em.-

-They were on my pocket.- He said and pointed at the side-pocket on his pants. -I need these because there is a focus problem on the lens of my eyes.-

-Well... Nice.- Jake said grabbing the third plate of spaghetti and ate it.

-And where do you want to stay?- Finn asked.

-I have no idea.- Chris said. -But, since I'm a machine, I need to cool down or ill overheat. I need a cold place.- Marceline opened her eyes wide. _Her_ house is _very_ cold.

-You can stay at Mar-

-No he can't!- Marceline interrupted Finn.

-But your place is a freezer.- Jake said.

-Shut up!- She growled and gave him a death stare.

-Marceline, its ok.- Christian said softly. The three looked at him. -I can find another place.-

-No! You should stay at Marceline's house, whether she wants or not.- Jake said.

-Jake, she doesn't want me there, ill respect that. She is already too upset at me, so i think that i should listen to her.- Mike said, making Marceline feel a little better. -But it can be an option.- Nevermind.

-Well, right now our priority is...- Finn said.

No one said a thing.

-Oh!- Christian said. -I need to pick up some things from my... Chamber... Dunno.-

-Want to go? I know the way.- Jake said.

-Yes, lets go.- Christian stood up. Jake and Finn did the same.

-Wanna come?- Finn asked to Marceline.

-No.- She said and floated to the kitchen, looking for something red. She found an apple. Marceline stuck her teeth on the apple and sucked the red out of it. She looked back and saw no one. She floated to the window and saw the three guys walking to somewhere. She decided to follow them, since she was bored out of her mind. She started to float at some meters high over them, making herself invisible, and started to follow them.

* * *

After a while, they got into a wooded area. Marceline was loosing track of them, so she had to follow them from behind. No one noticed her. Whether she was very lucky or they were ignoring her. After some walking, they found the hole in the ground and, besides, the tilted tree.

-Is here.- Jake said. Finn and Chris got of Jake's back.

-Okay. You wait here.- Chris said and the other nodded. He mad a quick movement and fell into the hole. Marceline looked at him. After some seconds, the sound of an elevator appeared, getting lower and lower until it dissapeared.

-Marcie, you thought i wouldn't smell ya?- Jake said turning to Marceline. She felt herself blush and she made herself visible.

-Just for the record, i followed you just to make sure you don't get in trouble.- Marceline said.

-Then explain the blushing.- Finn said. Jake giggled and Marceline hid her blush.

-Shut up, i just wanted to keep ya'll alive.- She said and flew into a tree branch and sat.

-Marcie and Christian, sitting down a-

-If you finish the song, i will suck the blood out of ya.- Marceline growled. Jake giggled and sat over there.

After a while of waiting, the elevator sound reappeared.

-Hey guys! Can ya help me with my luggage!?- The voice of Christian said. Jake got closer into the hole and picked up some of Chris' luggage.

They were 5 big suitcases.


	9. Avratz

It wasn't the fact that he almost breaks her arms. It wasn't the fact that she almost hated him. It wasn't the fact that Jake and Finn literally forced her into accepting a deal.

It was the fact that Chris had to live besides her.

That little thing made her float in her room, angry and outraged, in silence for the rest of the night. Jake and Finn had the idea to make a little house for Chris besides Marceline's house. They started it imminently after Chris said yes. But they forced Marceline to accept it by telling her that they wI'll steal her underwear and throw it onto the Candy Kingdom. They did it once, so a second time wont be nice.

Chris' house was made out of an old room from the three house. It was big enough for it to fit perfectly besides Marceline's house and it was tiny enough for it to fit inside the cave. It was a little space for 4 people at least, one bed, a table, a couch, a wide wardrobe and a little table with chairs and stuff. Chris was more than happy when he started to unpack. The wardrobe was full, the bed was comfy and the space was all he needed.

In one of his five bags were some of his personal stuff. On it were his laptop, a solar charger, an instant camera with exactly one hundred packs of 100 empty pictures, a ton of music discs (both CD and Vinyl), a CD/Vinyl music player, a bendable piano, a virtual book and some memories. He put the pictures of his old family on a shelf besides the music discs. On the other 3 bags were lots of clothes. And in the last bag were some random stuff.

-Well... This is my new home.- He said after unpacking. Marceline remembered his happy face. He was really happy. A new start was all he needed.

-_Fuck, why I'm thinking of this?_- Marceline cursed to herself. She wanted to hate him. She wanted to take that little hut of his and throw it to somewhere else on Ooo. But she couldn't do it. She had no valid reason to do it. And she hated that.

-Damn you, Christian...- She said to herself. It was unknown to her, but Chris could hear everything she said. He made tree fast jumps and got over the window to her room. He heard her cursing. Heck, he could even hear her beating heart. He felt a cold feeling on his bio-mechanical chest. He wanted a new start, a better start in this unknown land. But he just ruined a chance with this vampire girl. He needs a way to achieve her forgiveness. But how?

Chris made a jump to the rock floor. He walked to his little house and entered, closing the door behind him. He jumped to the bed and looked at the ceiling. He needs a way to make her forgive him. He can go and talk to her, but she wont listen. He can write her, but that wI'll look stupid. He needs a nice present for her. A rose? Too stupid. A pack of blood? Too violent. A freaking poem? This was harder than it looked. Chris decided to sleep a little and then go for Finn. He knows Marceline better. Chris closed his eyes, took off his glasses and put them on the bedside table. He quickly fell onto sleep mode.

* * *

-Princess, you have guests.- A pancake nurse said, making Bonnibel smile. She moved away from the door and saw Finn holding another bouquet of flowers and stuff, Jake was holding nothing and Marceline just floated.

-Hello guys.- The princess said. -Where's Simon and Blaze?-

-Busy.- Finn said leaving the flowers on a jar. -How ya feelin?-

-Better.- Bonnibel said. She looked better. Her skin was back to pink and her broken leg was not on bandages. Gum heals nicely.

-You look better, Bonnie.- Marceline said.

-Thank you, Marcie.- She replied. -Whats new guys?-

-The Fungi Kingdom attacked and destroyed the Goblin Kingdom.- Finn said a little depressed. -Only 4 survived, but one died from the wounds.-

-Damn... When that happened?- Bonnibel asked.

-Two days ago.- Marceline replied.

-StI'll, that kingdom was in poor economy anyways. And I didnt liked it.- Bonnibel said.

-Yeah, me two.- Finn said.

-Me three.- Jake said.

-Same here.- Marceline said. -And also, we found something.-

-What did you found?- Bonnibel asked. Marceline flew to the door, getting out the room. When she came back, a human appeared. Christian smiled and Bonnibel gasped slightly.

-Good afternoon, princess.- Christian said walking towards the princess and bending over in a respectful way. The princess was amazed by the fact that he was a human and also was flattered since he was very careful with his actions and words. -My name is Christian Macks, at your service.-

-Thank you, Christian.- She said. -I... Umm... Are you a human?- She was a little confused also.

-As Finn over there.- He said pointing Finn. -Unfortunately, I was born with a disease and had to be moved onto a mechanical body, so I'm a cyborg.-

-Oh... Cool.- She said.

-Stop the blabbering.- Marceline said irritated. -We just wanted to tell ya the news.-

-Don't be rude, Marceline.- Bonnibel said. -He was just presenting himself.-

-I did my best.- He added.

-Anyway, Marcy is mad at Chris because he almost break her arms in self defense.- Jake said. -But Marcy isn't mad at him.-

-Yes I am mad at him and now shut up.- She said flatly.

-I did it because I was confused.- Chris said a bit annoyed at her arrogance.

-Was I talking to you? No? Shut up then.- Marceline said.

-Both of you, behave.- Bonnibel said. -Marcy, be nice to him. He's new.-

-Whatevs.- She said and looked elsewhere.

-Chris, she wI'll behave in a while.- Bonnibel said.

-I hope. And thank you, your majesty.- He said.

-And you can stop it, I feel important.- Bonnibel said blushing slightly and giggled.

-I don't want to be disrespectful at the princess.- He said.

-Now you are just speaking stupid.- Marceline said.

-Its the truth.- He said. -And if you told me before that you are a Queen, then I wouldn't attacked you.-

-Not again...- Finn and Jake said at the same time, putting both hands on their faces. Bonnibel also slapped her face.

* * *

Finn and Jake walked to their house. Marceline decided to look out for the Fungi Kingdom around the Goblin Kingdom. Christian decided to help Bonnibel on her scientific researches.

-So... this is a hallucinogen?- Chris asked with the ribbon on his hands.

-Yep. Is a derivative of a Psilocybin Mushroom, the difference is that this one is flat and long.- Bonnibel said. She read a book about plants and stuff, so her knowledge was better.

-Can I have a piece?- He asked and extended her hand. She broke a piece of the ribbon and gave it to him. He put it on his mouth.

-Wait! Don't eat it!- She tried to take it out of his mouth. He was faster than her.

-I'm analyzing it.- He said. She forgot he was a cyborg. After seconds, he got the full details of the plant. -It is a Psilocybin. Nice observation.-

-Thanks.- She said. -Where are you from?-

-San Francisco.- He said. Bonnibel looked at him confused. -A state.- He said and laughed softly. Then he started to tell her everything. Since when he was born all the way until he woke up. He told her everything.

-And now I just started with the wrong foot.- He said. -Making myself an enemy. Or at least a not friend.-

-Marcie can be harsh.- Bonnibel said. -But she can't hate you for that. You just need to wait until she cools down.-

-Her body temperature is always at 17 degrees Celsius.- He said. -Cooling down doesn't apply to her.-

-Well... if you want her to forgive you faster...- She tried to think. -You can... Umm... Sing to her... She likes the music, so singing to her would be nice.-

-I suck at singing.- He said.

-Then you can just talk to her.- She said. -Christian, you look like a nice person. She may appreciate a sincere apologize.-

-If she just wanted to hear me.- He said. -Fuck, why is it so hard...?-

-Don't swear in my kingdom.- Bonnibel said.

-Sorry, princess.- He said tired. -I just...-

-Its ok.- Bonnibel said. -But you need to try to talk to her. you live besides her, don't you?- He nodded. -Then go to her house, tell her that you wont leave until you explain everything and make her understand.-

-That's how you roll?- He said and shook his hair.

-Normally. If a kingdom is in debt with me, I go to the castle and make them pay me.- She said. -Not in a violent way, but in a pacific one. Still, I force them to.-

-Well... I'll try it later.- He said feeling a little better.


End file.
